Riddle Of Her Heart
by Let's Play Funeral
Summary: I tried to fight the current, but I felt myself give in, I was too weak.. My family wouldn't miss me..  I felt my last breath escape my lips, I'm so sorry Itachi I thought as I sunk towards the bottom of the lake.  I smiled as I embraced the darkness..
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: A brief introduction in to my new story. ( The first of 2 I'm working on posting)**

**Summary : 13 year old Hinata runs away from the Banquet the Hyuuga family was throwing in honor of the peace treaty to the Uchiha's, she loses herself in thought, and falls in to the lake, contemplating giving in, but is saved by an unlikely angel.**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

I tried to fight the current, but I knew I wasn't strong enough..

I felt myself give in, I was too _weak_.

Just like they all said..

I felt the last of my breath escape my lip's.

There wasn't any turning back.. I thought of Itachi,

the one I'd never get to know... I smiled slightly as I sunk towards the bottom of the lake.

Then a strong hand grabbbed my wrist, and pulled me out of the lake,

I coughed and spat out lake water.

I opened my eye's and saw Itachi staring at me worriedly...

" Why ?" He murmured..

"Because I'm weak.." I murmured, afraid to look away..

I was scared that this was just a dream..

He pulled me in to his arm's, I shivered from the cold,

his face was so close to mine.

He smiled softly, " Your stronger than you think.. "

I closed my eye's as he pressed his lips to mine..


	2. Chapter 2

Before the accident...

(12 hours previously)

Hinata was standing in front of the mirror crying, tonight was her last chance to prove her worth.. Her father's word's floating around her mind, slashing her heart with every word..

_Your worthless..._

_A Disgrace..._

_You don't belong here.._

_I couldn't love you if I wanted too..._

_Your too weak..._

_No matter how strong your husband is, you will just be a hinderance..._

_I should've drowned you at birth.. _

She brushed away a tear, I will be strong... If only for this one time...

She picked up the thin make up brush, and set to work..

With every caress of the brush she could feel her mask set in to place..

She smiled bitterly and set down the brush...

I won't cower in fear anymore...

She stood and looked through her closet, a pulled out the perfect dress, It was a white thin spaggetti strap's, and and a black sash that was just beneath the bust, and criss crossed in the back, to tie in a neat bow in the front that rested on her hip. And a ruffled hem, that was

diagonal, a thin black ribbon weaved through the ruffle's given it a beautiful simple look..

She sighed deeply, tonight the game end's...


	3. Chapter 3

When I walked down the spiral stair's to join my family I could feel my stomach turning,

When my father saw me he shook his head, Neji smiled slightly and Hanabi murmured well done.

The walk to the banquet hall on the North shore was long and silent ..

I could feel the anxiety in the air, just as we reached the dock, the Uchiha family started arriving the first to step on the dock was The main house.

The first to greet us was Fugaku.

Who bowed his head politely, " Hiashi,"

My father bowed in return." Fugaku, "

Fugaku laughed before shaking his head " As up tight as alway's now where is the lovely Hinata?"

Hiashi snapped his finger's and I came forward and bowed slightly, " Uchiha-sama."

Fugaku smiled softly " Hinata if you would, please perhap's walk with my son, who insist's on walking instead of riding in the carage perhap's you can cheer him up a bit."

I looked at my father who nodded, and with out another word I went down the dock to find Itachi,while my father lead everyone to the carrage's , when I tripped over a coil of rope, I tensed to brace my self for the fall but no such thing came.

I opened my eye's and found myself looking in to the eye's of a certain black haired smirking Uchiha.

" Hello Hime."


	4. Chapter 4

I blushed fiercely and backed out of Itachi's eye's, " Gomen Itachi."

He smirked and raised a perfect eyebrow as he looked me over. " What's the occassion?"

I smiled, " Why are you walking instead of riding in the carrage's?"

He smiled softly, " Perhap's I wanted to be alone with you."  
I giggled " come, it's a long way to walk."

I turned and walked of the dock,

" Not that I don't enjoy your company , but why aren't you riding in the carrage's?"

I tripped over a rock in alarm, and closed my eye's expecting to hit the gravel,

strong arm's gripped my shoulder's, Itachi sighed.

" That probably would've been more safe for you."

I blushed, and looked at my feet " Your father asked me to stay."  
He sighed again, " If you get hurt, I won't forgive myself."

I smiled shyly, " Well don't let me fall.."  
He smiled and shook his head , and bowed " As you wish."

I rolled my eye's, took off running up the path,

" You coming?" I called over my shoulder,

He laughed behind me, and quickly he ran past me..

And surprised me by turning around, and holding his arm's out, before I could make myself stop I slammed into him..

His arm's tightened around my waist, " I win." He murmured as he looked into my eye's..

I pulled away.. " I'm sorry Itachi .. I .. I'm engaged.."  
He frowned "to who?"

I felt tear's gather in my eye's " I don't know."

He sighed, " it's alright, whoever he is his a lucky man.."  
I smiled weakly..

He gestured towards the building a half mile down the road, and smiled softly. " Come on, their waiting for us.


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHORS NOTE!  
I've been trying to... Go back to normal after a break up and I just got a new computer, todays my little bro's birthday but I should have a new chapter up for every story but the discontinued : on either monday tuesday or wednesday or I might add a couple new chapters on each of these days anyway thank you guys so much for you patience!

~ Iris


End file.
